


Marked by the devil

by Bigguy88, ladysekhmetka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Flogging, Grief/Mourning, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigguy88/pseuds/Bigguy88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: What's a little experimentation between friends? Draco is eager to break in his toys, and Hermione is eager to forget for a little bit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Marked by the devil

During the much needed renovation of the Malfoy manor, which was desperately needed and a decision that now fell to Draco to make, he decided to enlist the assistance of Hermione Granger. He wasn't keen on letting some random contractors into the basement that would be converted into the personal sex dungeon for him and his love.

The space in question was fairly large. The ceiling was pretty high; the stairs leading up were visible for nearly the full length. A faint mildew smell lingered in the air, and even when lit, the room held shadowy corners. While everything wasn't quite where he wanted yet, the Saint Andrew's Cross he'd built stood in its permanent place along the wall. Most of the painstakingly gathered toy collection, gathered after many trips and hours in sex shops, was laid out on a long bench, waiting for their permanent homes. He hadn't been able to break them in yet, between renovations, works, and an unexpected funeral.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. It took him a moment to react; he did have a childhood of house elves answering the door for him. He shook himself completely out of his thoughts and went to answer it. Hermione stood there, her face pale and eyes red rimmed from crying, with a determined expression on her face. A stack of boxes levitated next to her. “I brought the things we discussed,” she said with a wan smile.

“Well, hello to you too, Ms Granger-Wesley,” he said teasingly. She flinched, and Draco mentally back pedaled hard. “Er, sorry, please, come on in. It's just me, Harry's at work right now.”

He stepped aside so Hermione could step in, boxes obediently following her. “It's fine,” she replied, her voice tired.

“How are you holding up?” Draco asked gently.

She weakly smiled. “I took some time off to sort out my head. I will be fine. Thanks for asking and giving me something to do though.”

Draco nodded. “Please, come right this way. We'll take a look at things downstairs.”

He led her through the halls and down into the basement in silence. Once Hermione put the boxes down on the floor, she looked around, her eyes lingering on the Cross. “Do you really know how to use all these toys?”

“Of course I do,” Draco replied haughtily. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Would you care to find out?”

Hermione gave him a piercing look. “Are you suggesting what I think you are? Because I'm not going to help you cheat on Harry.”

“Relax,” Draco replied, gesturing in a placating manner. “Harry and I already discussed this possibility, if you're interested, so he knows it might happen.”

Her anger deflating, Hermione chewed on her lip for a second and tentatively nodded her head. “Well, if you have discussed it already... I think that I would.”

“Let's get the system set up first, then I'll show you my skills, Hermione.”

He saw her shiver when he said her name and his own excitement started to grow. He mentally put that on hold; they did have work to do. Working together, they unboxed the muggle technology and started to set it up. The main unit was the easiest, but the speakers took a bit longer, due to a friendly argument about the proper pronunciation of the levosia charm. Once the speakers were in place, Hermione showed him how to plug his media player into the system. Draco started to create a playlist for the mood he sought.

“I actually have 'Rude Boy' for your ringtone,” Hermione commented as he added the song in question to the list.

Draco laughed. “It is a pretty sexy song.” He also added Manson's cover of 'Tainted Love' to the list. He felt himself getting more aroused as he selected a few other songs, unsure if it was in anticipation or that Hermione stood so very close, her quickening breath ghosting around his neck and ear. “Hey, are you sure about this? I know it hasn't been very long since Ron passed...”

“Draco.” Hermione's voice was firm. “For a short while, I would really like to not have to think about anything at all.”

Instantly, Draco decided that he was done with the playlist. “How much are you willing to trust me?” He didn't wait for an answer; it was apparent in the mood. “First, I need you to pick a safe word, something that shouldn't normally be said, in case you need me to stop.”

He waited while she thought. “How about 'dentist'?” she offered.

Draco nodded as he remembered that her parents were dentists; truly, neither topic should be coming up. “That's brilliant,” he said in agreement.

He took her hand and led her over to the Cross that had caught her attention. “Do you know if you have any limits?”

“I'm... I'm not sure,” she admitted.

“That's fair,” Draco said, trying to be soothing, “I'll push you no further than you can handle. I'll show you a truer, deeper kind of magic. Remember, use your safe work if it become too much. What was your word again?”

“Dentist,” Hermione replied, a shiver going through her body.

“Good girl,” Draco said. He helped her remove her jacket and blouse, admiring her soft arms and belly. She sighed softly when he unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts, surprising pert despite her age. She had shucked her sensible flats off at some point and Draco stepped back to let her remove her pants, only helping her keep balance when she stepped out of them. “Keep the rest on for now,” Draco ordered.

This left her in just a pair of white panties and sheer stockings. At his direction, she moved back to the Cross and lifted her arms up. Carefully, he used the attached straps to bind her wrists to the upper arms. His fingers lingered over the nearly faded scar of what use to be letters on her forearm. Hermione shivered and a soft whimper escaped her. “Please...” she whispered.

He moved on, getting down on his knees to bind her ankles to the Cross as well. The position had his face very close to her groin. He could smell her arousal and see the dampening of her panties. He let his breath tickle over her skin and she squirmed. Once he stood back up, Draco contemplated his collection of toys. Selecting a green and black fluffy flogger, he turned back to Hermione. “This shouldn't sting too much, just enough to feel it. Think you're up to it?” She nodded her head up and down. “Words, Granger,” he hissed.

“Yes, Draco,” she replied.

“Ah, no no,” Draco said, swinging the flogger to get the feel of it. “While playing, you will address me as 'Sir', understand?”

Hermione's face flushed red. “Yes sir.”

Draco nodded, and flipped the flogger cautiously at her upper leg and hip. Hermione jumped and gasped at the blow. “Doing alright?” he asked.

“Yes, Dr... sir.” She corrected herself last second, her voice shaky.

He swatted her other hip, pulling a second gasp from her. He took care to keep his blows in places that wouldn't damage easily; hips, thighs, and even a carefully place swipe or two on her breasts. Watching her squirm and thrash while gasping and moaning in his Cross made him excited and aroused. His cock started to stiffen. Pausing his blows, Draco pinched one of her firm nipples. She moaned, throwing her head back against the wooden frame. He could smell her arousal even at this distance. “Now, if you promise to be a good girl, I can let you down for something really fun.”

Hermione looked at him, need in her features. “Please, sir. I promise to be good.”

After setting the flogger down, Draco started to undo the straps holding her to the Cross. The damp spot in her panties had grown and now her scent was intoxicating. Her pulled her to the center of the room, and gently pressed her down to her knees. Hermione shivered in reaction to the cooler temperature of the cement floor. Draco glanced over the toys again, and this time selected a riding crop and a pair of leather cuffs. He turned back to Hermione. “Hands over your head, and open your mouth.” When she opened her mouth, he put the crop between her teeth. “Hold that for me. Don't drop it.”

While she held the crop, Draco bound her wrists in the cuffs, first the right, then the left. He then pushed her hands so they rested on the top of her head. Once he was satisfied with her positioning, he took the crop from her mouth. “Keep your hands on your head.”

“Yes sir,” she replied.

“Good girl,” he praised as he took her chin in his hand. A pleased and eager expression crossed Hermione's face. “I've been dying to do this and you have been very good.”

He leaned in and kissed her. At first, the kiss was awkward, but it softened as Hermione started to kiss him back. When they finally parted, they were both panting. “Well,” he quipped, breathless,” one of us is overdressed, and as you are practically nude, it must be me.”

He put the crop back between her teeth, and started to slowly undress. His shirt's buttons were undone carefully, slowly revealing his lithe athletic form to Hermione. She made a needy noise, and Draco found himself rushing to remove the rest of his clothing in response. Soon, he stood in only his boxers and socks, his full erection straining against the fabric trapping it. He noticed Hermione staring at him eagerly. “Still okay with this?” he asked as he took the crop back again.

“Yes sir,” Hermione replied eagerly. “I want this, I want you and whatever pleasure you decide on.”

He walked around her and ran the loop of the crop across her shoulders and down her spine, eliciting a soft moan from her. He stifled a groan of his own, and flicked out the crop across her back. She gasped, and trembled, but her hands remained on her head. He moved further around her and slapped the loop against the curve of her breast. Hermione cried out, mostly in surprise, but shifted slightly, rubbing her thighs together. “Don't do that,” Draco admonished, smacking one thigh with the crop. “Spread them apart.”

Hermione did so, and Draco took the chance to pepper small strikes along her inner thighs. “Please, sir,” she gasped with a needy whine.

Draco ran the crop loop over her pantycovered pussy and she moaned. “Looks like you're plenty wet,” he commented, showing her the moistened crop loop. He set the crop down, moved in front of her, and pulled his underwear down just enough to expose his cock. Hermione stared at his erection like a person dying of thirst stares at water. He took his cock in hand. “Suck it,” he ordered firmly.

She opened her mouth wide to accommodate him, wrapping her lips around his width, and began to swirl her tongue around the head. Draco arced his back in pleasure. When she started to suck with vigor, he could feel his toes start to curl. “Good girl,” he gasped, and she took him even deeper in response. Draco could only be impressed with her skill. It didn't take long before he found himself edging near orgasm. He pulled away and back, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself back down. “Are you ready to keep going?”

Hermione's expression flipped through many emotions, faster than Draco could catch, but it landed on sadness and stayed. “No...” she gasped. “I'm sorry, but... I need to think, please.”

“Sure,” Draco replied, biting back slight disappointment. He pulled his underwear back up and reached up to free Hermione from the cuffs. He helped her stand up and walked over to a bare spot on the bench. “Can I take care of those welts for you? I have a healing lotion that was highly rated.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath and softly spoke. “Yes, thank you.”

Draco got the lotion and gently started to rub it into the marks on her skin. He had just finished her back when Hermione muttered something softly. “It rubs the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again.”

Draco paused, puzzled by her odd statement. “What are you going on about? I wasn't planning on hosing you down.”

Hermione weakly laughed. “No, it's from an American muggle film. I don't want to get hosed down.”

He made a derogatory noise. “I don't even want to know.” He continued to rub the lotion into her skin until all of the welts were treated. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione smiled. “I'll be okay, but thanks for the offer.”

“I'm serious,” he pressed.

She stood and started to get dressed. “I know. I... I need some time to myself.”

Draco put on his pants as well. “Are you sure? I can escort you to your home if you want.”

Hermione leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You're sweet, but really, I'm fine. Thank you for the experience.”

Once clothed again, they walked back upstairs and to the door. “Well, feel free to come by any time,” Draco said, still concerned.

“I will,” Hermione replied. “Later, Draco.”

He watched her walk to the gate and apperating to who knows where, but Draco really hoped that she was headed home.

  
  


Hermione's knees almost buckled when she appeared in the cluttered shed, but she was able to steady herself physically. Emotionally, she was still off balance and reeling. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and exited the shed into the cemetery. At this time of day, the grounds were quiet and peaceful without a soul in sight.

She started the walk to Ron's graveside. The site was located on the far side of the property, under a crab apple tree in full bloom, but for once, the walk seemed to take no time at all. The ground still looked fresh, but Hermione still pulled a tissue from her purse to wipe off the top of the gravestone. Tears started to well in her eyes. “Hey, Ron,” she whispered quietly, her throat too constricted to speak any louder. “I think I did something awful today.”

She burst into full teary sobs and fell to her knees, feelings of shame overwhelming anything else. Her husband hadn't even been in the grave for a month, and she had accepted another, committed man's offer. She was certain that the fact that it had been Draco made it that much worse. Even though Ron had made her promise once, late at night, to move on if anything happened to him, she just couldn't resolve that with her feelings of guilt. She felt like she had betrayed the love that they had.

Once her tears calmed down, she took a deep breath. “I miss you so much... but today, I was able to forget my grief for just a moment, and I gave in to my desires. I'm so sorry, if you can hear me. Please, forgive me!”

The wind suddenly picked up, rustling the tree above her, and a single, small red blossom fell from the tree to flutter down to her. Hermione reached up and caught it in her cupped hands. The breeze immediately died down, but not before the sensation of something passed through her hair. “Ron,” she gasped, holding the fallen flower close to her. No other flowers fell from the tree and the air was pleasantly still. She closed her eyes and smiled. “Thank you, my love. You'll always be in my heart.”

Hermione leaned forward to kiss the headstone and stood. She carefully stored the flower in her purse for safe keeping. She felt better now, and took her time to walk back to the maintenance shed of the cemetery. When she apperated away, Hermione was determined to speak again with Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ladysekhmetka here! Just wanted to take this opportunity to say hi to the HP fandom since I normally don't create for it. I enjoyed helping and working with Bigguy88 on this, helping him raise this baby. Feel free to check out our solo works if you like what you see. You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/), but since the adult purge, it's been really quiet.


End file.
